Interesting Times
by Materia-Blade
Summary: A quiet train ride across the ocean. A down on his luck boy with a gun and a rich man share the same car alone. As far as robberies go, it was a very quiet one. The old man was good humored and the boy left with more than he'd ever had in his life. Debts though... have this way of haunting you. An immortality story. No longer a oneshot obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ranma isn't mine. This is a Oneshot that I might develop into an actual story someday.

**Interesting Times**

"Money ya' fuck! Just hand over the wallet and I'll leave ya alone, got it?" a young adolescent hissed into the ear of the man standing just in front of him. The man stilled as he felt the pressure of an Esiilix .438 barrel pressed to his back.

The assailant, a teen, was of middle height but his hair spiked in a way that make him stand a full four inches taller than his actual height. Adding to his image, the man's hair was an unusual color of red that would stand out in any nation. Any _planet _for that matter. Stivilglyphs traced the man's sleeveless arms denoting him as one of the people who had chosen genetic mutation. Whether the glyphs were legal or black market was obvious, and their results more so.

To add to the intimidation factor, the glyph covered man grabbed the train's standrail. For a moment, nothing happened, but then the glyphs permeating his skin glowed a vibrant blue. The metal pole gave a satisfying crunch as the impression of the man's hand was left forever in the steel.

The train bustled along, it's smooth sail so quiet that it barely made a sound as it glided across the hoverrails. No other passengers resided in this particular car beyond the attacker and his victim. Exactly what the glyph covered man wanted.

No one would be able to hear the man if he screamed.

"The train will be docking in Valcova in five minutes. All departees be sure to have your baggage and security codes ready for departure processing procedures. We hope you've had a pleasant ride. Thank you for using Trans-Atlantic Railways!" An automated voice chimed in, temporarily cutting off the mellow music that had been playing in the background.

The older man had been silent for the entire train ride. Since the implementation of telepads only the low classes really utilized the hoverrails anymore. The victim, however, appeared to be quite wealthy if not rich, based upon his dress. His pants were red feligleece- priceless since the martian civil war. They were one of the cheaper articles he wore. The man's shirt was nondescript but his coatsuit was _Erican. _Even lowlife scum knew _that_ brand meant money.

Honestly the glyphed man had gotten on the train with no intention of pulling his sidearm. But that coat- that _priceless coat! -_and the man's complete lack of defence, mixed with the perfect setting had changed the attacker's mind.

Black hair, greying in some places, marked the victim as just entering the realm of 'older'. Probably in his forties. Or so it appeared...

"Well son, I suppose if its so important to ya..." The black-haired man took out his wallet. Instead of simply handing it to his spikey headed attacker the man began rifling through it. The red-haired attacker's eyes widened and he couldn't help the near drooling grin that crossed his face at the sight of all the _money_ in the man's leatherbound wallet.

'_Jackpot!' _He thought giddily.

"You'll want it all won't you? Curses, saving up for that pool in the backyard is going to take _months! _You're a real inconvenience you know?" The older man said with a laugh that almost sounded legitimate.

"'pologies, my man. Just business." The attacker replied with a grin.

"Ah well, at least you're a gentleman about it. Is the money going to be put to good use, boy?" The black-haired man asked as he pulled the wad of bills from his pockets and casually flipped them over his shoulder into the teen's waiting hand.

The attacker surprisingly found himself unoffended by the condescension in the older man's voice. Normally he'd break the nose of anyone who _dared_ call him 'boy.' But for this old fellow, it seemed as if he probably never referred to any other man as anything else. Honestly, the redhead kinda liked him.

"The usual." The redhead answered, taking a step back from the other man and sitting down in one of the seats. "Fake ids, new place ta live, fuck, maybe a burger or two. The ladies too a' course." The attacker's slang didn't seem to bother the old man in the slightest.

"Yeah, women. A decent cause if ever there was one." The older man said with a reminiscent tone as he took a seat, surprisingly right next to his attacker. "God knows money is the only translator for their language..."

"Ain't kiddin' old man." Said the redhead, unafraid. Realistically, he didn't even need to be waving around the stubby mass driver in his left hand. The glyphs on his skin may not be the strongest of genetic enhancers out there, but the man before him had none and he was old anyway. Even a first gen, genetic could take out a regular person without breaking a sweat just as assuredly as the gun in hand would put a bullet through his head. He had no reason to fear his victim trying something.

Or so he thought.

"The train is now arriving. Standing passengers please make sure to hold on to the standrails as the train comes to a stop. Have a pleasant day!" The automated female chirped again.

"Well this is my stop, old man. Been fun robbin' ya. But I'll need the coat too." The redhead nodded to the man's fine black leathers.

"Oh I wouldn't..." The man began.

"Tryin' ta mess with me ya fuck?" The younger spat, irritated with his victim's gall. Yeah they'd been friendly. Real buddy buddy. But it was best he remember the status quo.

"No. I'll give it to you if you're sure you want it, but before I do, do you know Valcova's laws?" The man asked congenially. It wasn't a question the younger man expected and it left him blinking.

"What 'bout em?"

"Pawn shops are considered criminal. No resold items in the whole city. It's what makes it look so fresh. Assuming you want to sell this I'd recommend another stop. Valcova would have you arrested for _mentioning _resale and the second you get off the train carrying this people are going to be..." He paused and gave the younger man a once over, his eyes lingering for a while on the spikey mess of hair. "Suspicious."

"No shit?" The thief replied. "Huh. Always heard the place was clean. Didn't think they took it that far."

"Indeed they do." The old man confirmed.

The redhead cocked his eyebrows. "Assumin' ya aren't trying to bullshit me."

The old man laughed, and it was a genuine kind of thing that made the thief feel warm. Kind of like sitting on Saint Nick's lap and asking for presents as a kid. Or maybe mom's kitchen. When his laughter subsided, the older man turned to the younger. "Don't be greedy. You've got enough there to buy a hundred of these coats there anyway."

At that exact moment the train doors opened with a hiss of air pressure and released gas. "Now go on. Your ladies wait." The old man gestured with a wave towards the platform with a nearly fond look on his face.

The armed man, puzzled, looked more closely at the credits he was holding. His eyes widened as the denominations, big from the start, grew larger and larger the further back he went. _'F-fuck I could buy a house!' _The redhead thought.

"Y-yea. Alright. Nice doin' business with ya." The thief stuttered, unruffled by the man's apparent lack of fear, or even anger.

As he stood and walked to the train's exit he paused for a moment, eyes widening in shock. "You were going to spend this... on a pool?"

The man grinned. "The ages have been financially kind to me. I regard incidents like these as karma. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be robbed by a young whipper snapper with hi tech weapons."

"Ha! Don't bet on it old man!" The youth barked. And yet, as he stepped off the train and his victim gave him a wave, he wondered.

Turning back for one last exchange he shouted. "Hey, what's your name geezer?"

The man poked his head around the door. "Oh no. You aren't coming to my house for the rest. Again, don't be greedy. It'll get you far."

And the doors closed.

"Strange man," The youth thought. Even so, he took something from that old man's words. Don't be greedy. Had a nice ring to it.

* * *

Ten years passed since a quiet robbery on a hoverrail heading to Valcova. Ten years that Aurem Saotome now considered the best of his life. Twenty eight years old, he had become damn near rich. So much so that all that money he'd stolen from the man on this very train route those ten years ago seemed like a pittance.

But he wouldn't have made it nearly as far if not for that robbery. A few lucky investments, in biomechs and stivilglyphs had paid off _handsomely._ There was hardly a person alive without at least a basic health glyph keeping an eye on them these days. And that was largely in part thanks to him.

He now wore the expensive coat. He'd taken classes on investing and the stock markets. He'd been to the newly terraformed Mars and bought a villa there. He'd discarded his red hair dye and it now shined its original black tinge, but the spikes were damn near impossible to be rid of. He now stood in the same shoes as that man had so many years ago.

'Amazing how things change...' He thought idly as he sat in the train compartment alone, but for the redhaired girl hunched over in the corner. Her clothes were dirty, and her hair seemed as if it hadn't been washed in a century. Her sharp blue eyes glared at him from her seat and somehow he already knew what was going to happen.

'...And how they come full circle.' He finished the thought just as the girl jumped up, training a handgun on him.

"Cred Clip, buddy." She hissed. "I won't ask twice."

Aurem gave the girl a wide grin. Seventeen or so, she had a whole life ahead of her. Knowing what an idiot he'd been, how he'd been in almost her exact position only ten years before almost had him laughing. He didn't. The girl did have a gun pointed at him.

His grin had apparently perturbed her though. "What's so funny?"

He chuckled. "Nothing. Just won a little bet with myself." He said simply. "I don't carry a credit clip."

The girl shook the gun menacingly in his face. "I don't like liars... I'll kill your ass if I don't see some-!"

"I carry the actual credits. Always felt they were more personal." He interrupted as he pulled out a leatherbound wallet and opened it.

The girl grinned, and the man knew why. She wouldn't have to crack a chip code from him. She probably thought him a sucker.

He stood, not all that fearful of the girl's gun. His glyphs could take the damage of most bullets but she couldn't tell he had such expensive genetic enhancements beneath his coat. Despite this though, he handed the girl one hundred twenty three thousand four hundred credits.

"The train will be docking in Valcova in five minutes. All departees be sure to have your baggage and security codes ready for departure processing procedures. We hope you've had a pleasant ride. Thank you for using Trans-Atlantic Railways!" Chirped the same automated voice that Aurem remembered from his own robbery years ago.

The girl immediately counted out the money and her eyebrows rose with each bill she passed.

"This just pocket change? Who the hell carries this much?" She asked suspiciously.

The man smiled and took a seat in the same one he'd been in. "Well, there is a bit of a story behind that. Want to hear? It's a pretty good one."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Not really. Five minutes... eh what the hell." With that she slumped haphazardly back into the seat opposite the man. "So why is a guy carrying a fortune in his back pocket on a train when he could easily use telepads to get wherever he's going? You're practically asking to get robbed you know. Heh. You don't even seem too pissed about this..." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at this. "...or surprised."

"Would you believe ten years ago I robbed an older man on this very train?" He asked casually.

"Heh, wimp like you? Hard to believe." The girl said easily. She seemed to come back to herself suddenly and trained the pistol more solidly on the Aurem.

Aurem scowled at this. "Hey, little girl. I had the glyphs. I had the gun, and I was dead broke. Just shy of starving honestly. Hell my hair was even dyed red. You look so similar to me back then, if you were a guy this might as well be the same event."

"Pssh." The redhead scoffed. "Still look wimpy to me. So that's why you're not pissed? Sympathy for the street girl?"

"A little." Aurem replied. "I rode the train that night, heading home from a dead end job. Pissed as all hell. And what do I see but this rich bastard riding the train when I knew damn well the old man could probably buy the whole station. Red Filigleece! Yeah, the stuff's cheap now but then it was a fortune for clothes made outta' that. He just pissed me off so much, sitting there in his rich clothes... So I robbed him. Pulled a gun and took every cred he had on him."

The girl remained silent, but her eyes trailed to the wad of cash in her left hand.

"I bet you felt just the same about me didn't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"No. I've been planning to rob you this whole time!" She denied feebly, but he detected a sense of guilt in the girl's voice. He gave a genuine laugh, and the girl flinched. She felt guilty, he could tell.

"He was real polite about it. Hell he probably would've given me the cash if I'da just asked. That money was a turning point for me. Invested in a few things. It grew overnight it seemed. A year later I was in school. Me, the school dropout, paying my way through brokerage!" Aurem paused for a moment to look at the girl. She seemed enraptured by his story. Even her gun had trailed down pointing at the floor instead of him.

"So I make my thousands... Get damn near rich, and it's all thanks to this old guy who's name I don't even know. I spent money. Got detectives full time trying to hunt the guy down. Apparently nobody but me bought a train ticket that day. He just... doesn't exist. No matter what I do, I can't find him."

At this Aurem sagged. The depression of hunting, trying to find a man who simply didn't exist for nearly five years leaking out of him. The girl remained silent, watching him with slightly concerned eyes.

"We get to now. Every now and then I ride this train, hoping to run into that old bastard. To... Hell I dunno. Thank him. Tell him he turned a little shit's life around and he doesn't even know it. And pay him back." At this Aurem nodded to the money in her hand. "Factoring in inflation that's the exact same amount I stole from him."

The girl was still silent. She curled in on herself hugging the money close like a child might hug a teddy bear. Rather than dangerous the girl now looked... cute. Had the gun not still been in her hand Aurem might've called her sexy, gorgeous even.

"I'm... glad. Glad your life went better."

Something seemed wrong in that comment.

"Hey. What's wrong? Its not like you can't do the same thing you know. That's a pretty hefty sum in your hands there." A slow smile crossed his lips as he overlooked her. She was thin, scarily so. Short, yet seemed tough as nails. He couldn't spot any glyphs on her skin which was surprising in this day and age, especially since much of her skin was bare.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," the girl had tears in her eyes. "I'm just... glad."

"Why?" Aurem asked curiously.

She refused to answer and instead stood and walked over to him, handing him back the money. He took it out of habit but then blinked as he realized what she was doing.

"H-hey wait! You can have this! Its yours, take it!"

The girl shook her head but then locked eyes with his. Those eyes... were familiar. "What's you're name?" she asked, sliding the gun back into a deep pocket inside her black coat.

"Saotome Aurem. And you are?"

Ignoring her question, the girl stood and walked to the end of the train-car where a sink lay. "Aurem. I... I wanted to make sure that you were well off. I care for all of my own but I saw the most potential in you," the girl said. "I think... you might be willing."

Aurem cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I... would like to ask a favor." She said picking up a cup and filling it from the onboard sink at the end of the cart. The water steamed visibly in the cold air and the girl lifted it.

"I was trying to do one for you!" the man said proffering the credits once more.

The girl smiled, and it hurt Aurem to look at it. He liked her more when she looked about ready to kill him. This sad, defeated grin seemed to hold all of the agony in the world and Aurem all but offered himself a sacrificial lamb to end that deep sorrow.

"You already did me one. You didn't end up dead from unholy substances. You stopped robbing people and put down the guns. You made something of yourself and made me proud. But I just ask one more favor..."

He blinked, cocking his eyebrow as the girl raised the glass of warm water. Then she poured it over her head.

Standing before Aurem, stood that same old man he had robbed an entire decade ago.

"It's... It's you." He whispered. "H-how?"

The man gestured kindly. No longer dressed in rich clothes, he still wore the same ruddy, heavy black coat the girl had worn but he still also carried that same, fearless gaze that had stared down the barrel of his gun those years ago, and laughed as he demanded the coat too.

"Could you please...? Help me finally die?"

* * *

Aurem was drowsy. It had been some time since he'd stayed up so late, chatting with the older man in a bar and he had told his employees he wouldn't be coming in today. That was the good thing about owning your own business: Setting your own hours. He smiled at the thought through his dreary dazedness.

So. His great great grandfather. It was an amazing story but Aurem wasn't really sure he believed it. Sure he'd seen the girl turn into an old man, and he had seemed like _he_ truly believed the story.

Yet...

Later on, they'd been a bit tipsy as the man began rehashing tales of his youth. A girl named Akane Tendo. Another girl named Shampoo of all things. Another girl named Ukyo. Many names came to Aurem's head from the night before.

And then the man had been telling him a story about Jusenkyo. How he was first cursed all those years ago. Something about never dying, forced to live until someone else willingly took...?

'_I said I would.' _The thought crunched through his mind with all the blaze of a 14-Hour Energy shot. Hands went immediately to his chest to check for any spare breasts that may have sprouted there and he _sighed _in relief.

'_Come on there Aurem. You're getting antsy over nothin,' _he told himself firmly. This was ridiculous. He was and had always been a man. Through a drowsy haze though, memories from the previous night came crawling through his tired mind...

"_C'mon! You saved my life! Completely saved my _entire_ life! I'll take the curse off you and then you can die and be with the ones you love. I owe you!" _said a drunken Aurem as he clinked glasses with a very sober old man who seemed worried.

'_You're... certain? Absolutely certain? This curse... is not easy to live with.' _The man replied a bit of unease in his voice but a glint of some strange longing in his eyes that Aurem wished he'd picked up on when he'd been drunk.

'_Hundred *hick* percent." _The man hiccuped.

The older gentleman leaned back in his chair and met his eyes solidly. His lips moved but last night Aurem hadn't been able to pick out the words that now easily came to his mind.

"_May you live in interesting times. I'm sorry for this... and thank you." _

Then...? Nothing. It was as if he'd blacked out.

'_Hey, how did I get home anyways?" _he thought peevishly. Had the man brought him home. He knew where Aurem lived!?

Wait. That wasn't what was important. Aurem had offered to take the man's curse but he had been _drunk! _Surely the old gramps would've taken that into account?

Aurem shuddered. No. It wasn't actually possible. But... but he had to check. He had to... Almost fearfully the twenty eight some odd year old man got up from his king sized bed and traversed his way edgily to the bathroom. Once there, he pulled out a pail and filled it with cool water.

He gulped.

"Here goes." He said aloud, standing within his shower.

He dumped.

Turning to look at the mirror above the sink, visible from the open shower door, the teal haired girl that was Aurem Saotome gave one slow blink, staring at the reflection.

Then she fainted.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ranma isn't mine. And I guess I did get a bit of motivation for this little ficlet after all.

**Interesting Times**

Aoi hummed a merry little tune as she walked the sidewalk of a bustling street. The place was quaint in a way, and not at all the type of place she would expect to discover a rich man like her boss to make his home.

The houses were nice, if small. Children played in the street without a care, happily shooting waterguns in an all out water war. The sort of shenanigans you expected children to get up to. Aoi had always found them to be adorable and discovering that Mr. Saotome lived here had instantly upped her opinion of the man. Not that it wasn't already quite swelled anyway.

The place had a folksy sort of feel to it. Every now and then it was common to spot antique cars being polished to a shine by older folk who were into that sort of sport. The things were illegal as all hell to drive now of course but her grandfather had been an enthusiast for them and they reminded her of home.

Mr. Saotome certainly chose the right neighborhood. Aoi had never felt safer walking down a street in her life.

"Let's see now... This way? No, that doesn't seem right." She muttered to herself idly, furiously tapping inputs into her handheld.

She had embarked on this little mission to the chagrin of her fellow employees. They hadn't wanted to come, knowing how much Mr. Saotome liked his privacy, but Aoi simply couldn't let it sit. She was a worrier by nature and anyone who called in sick for an entire week, especially a man married to his work like Mr. Saotome, had cause to be worried over.

In a small corner of her heart however, she could admit that perhaps that wasn't the _entire reason _she was here on a Saturday. To her eternal torment, Hoyu teased her relentlessly about it whenever the boss's back was turned. Her cheeks reddened. Maybe she did have a _little_ crush. Just a little one.

And so here she stood on the corner of the main road in his ward, searching in vain for his home. Holding a bento.

God she felt like a schoolgirl. She was twenty six years old!

Telling herself that didn't make it any easier. And she was worried about the poor man. She'd missed him this past week, as had the entire office he employed. Even Hoyu had grudgingly admitted that he was a bit worried about their boss, who as far as she, or anyone else could remember, had never missed a day's work in the past four years.

The man had an air of mystery about him that had always intrigued his employees. Hoyu had been one of his first, and even he admitted that he knew next to nothing about Mr. Saotome's past. The man had always been so secretive! And what girl wasn't attracted to a bit of mystery?

Of course, he sometimes grew rather short tempered when people nosed their way too firmly into anything involving the man's family or his past. But he forgave easily as long as the offending party did not bring the subject up again.

Frankly, Aoi simply liked him. As a friend. As a boss. As a romantic interest.

She'd spotted the opportunity and she was going to take it. She'd nurse the man back to health and he'd be so grateful that he'd ask her to dinner! Oh it would be so romantic!

She shook herself, clearing the stars from her eyes as she turned down a backroad, dodging a trio of running children and a frustrated parent as they darted into a telepad and disappeared with a flash of blue.

"Ah! Here it is!" She remarked, just barely keeping herself from shouting _eureka._

He lived in a well-to-do house that had its own second floor that looked like it belonged to him as well. Expensive. Well he definitely didn't live as his wealth would indicate but he was no pauper either. The home even had a yard, a rarity even in the outskirts of Tokyo, with a small sakura tree.

Stepping quickly up to the house, careful not to tip the bento as it did contain some bits that would mix terribly, she knocked on the door.

It slid open with an eerie creek.

A bit of worry tinged her thoughts. Despite the door, opened to a living room littered with a few articles of men's clothes, and a staircase leading up to the second floor, she knocked anyway.

"Hello? Mr. Saotome? Anyone home?"

From upstairs, and seeming very distant and faint indeed, came the man's slightly startled voice. "Wh-who is it?"

"Its me! Aoi! I... uhm... brought you some rice and warm stew, if you want. As a get well present!"

A shuffling of feet on floor sounded from above her and suddenly the window on the second floor above the door slid open. Mr. Saotome's cute face peeked out the window. My he was so _pale! _

"A-Aoi! Come on up. S-sorry for not answering directly," the man stuttered.

She blushed. Come up? To his _room? _Well she _had _come over her own accord. What was a little bit of fraternization among friends? Besides, he made the rules after all. Wasn't like he'd get fired for a housecall. And he did seem sick. That stutter was unnatural.

She opened the door to his room on the second floor and found him huddled in the bed, hastily throwing a shirt on.

"H-hey Aoi. What are you doing– is that cold?" He asked staring harshly at the drink in Aoi's slim fingers.

"Er... no. Its tea. I was hoping you'd, uhm... want something to make you feel better. I brought you, well. Its... its food!"

'_Great Aoi. You sound like a blubbering idiot,' _she thought sadly to herself.

"Ah... not cold then right? Warm?" he repeated, not even seeming to notice her stutter or her blush.

"Yes," she said, firmly strangling her nervousness and projected a bit of confidence. "I hope you like it."

She presented him with the small box of food and the tea that she'd brought with her from home, and he smiled, his own nervousness finally seeming to ebb away a bit.

"Sorry I'm not very presentable at the moment," he said distractedly as he hungrily opened the bento. His eyes widened at the soft steam that wafted out of the small package as he opened it. His eyes rolled a tad, and Aoi preened. It must've smelled good.

"That's okay. I've never seen you sick, and most of the office was pretty concerned. I... thought I'd come check on you. Honestly I'd expect you to camp out there rather than stay home in bed. Hoyu said you've done it before," Aoi commented idly as she took the chair he gestured to.

"W-well. This sickness is... a bit straining," Aurem replied, nervousness returning to his voice. "I... last weekend I met someone. Somebody that I used to know. Sort of."

Aoi's heart sank. Worse, the way he said that implied that maybe he'd caught some sort of disease from the girl! Could it be shame that had kept him out of the office...?

"He... well I guess we could say he was my grandfather of sorts. I'd only met him once and..."

'_He?' _thought girl brightened.

"...lets just say he passed something on that I'd rather no one find out about."

She eyed him warily at that. "Its not contagious is it? I don't fancy getting sick Mr. Saotome! You should've warned me!"

"No no!" He protested. "Its... its complicated. But don't worry. Its not contagious at all–!"

Without warning a loud crack sounded within the room drawing both their eyes to one of the small pipes that lined the wall, painted to blend it. A sharp _pop _burst the silence and without warning a jet of water blasted forth towards the bed-ridden Aurem Saotome.

The man was quick though, quicker than Aoi would've ever expected. He seemed to leap, rolling off the bed and out of the covers, dodging the stream of water while simultaneously hanging on to the bento without spilling it.

The tea on the bedside counter was ruined, along with the now soaking bed.

"_HA!" _Aurem exclaimed as he stood and pointed a triumphant finger at the burst pipe and the water pressure that had quickly fallen to a mere dribble sliding down the pole. "Didn't get me that time!"

Aoi stared at the man with a fake grin plastered across her face. How had he known...? Was it possible that Mr. Saotome was hiding a multiple personality disorder? He was acting so... strange.

"Aurem?"

He had the sense to look embarrassed. "Oh er... sorry. Water has been... going out of its way to find me lately."

But Aoi had forgotten his strangeness completely, for the man was only wearing a thin pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She couldn't quite resist letting her eyes wander downward.

Following her gaze, Aurem instantly realized his state of undress. Perhaps a throwback of his younger days as a thief and a rebellious scamp led him to turn his eyes on her with a slightly delighted grin.

"You like?" he prompted.

The poor girl blazed with embarrassment of her own.

Aurem had always found himself incredibly comfortable around Aoi. She was his secretary and had been for over two years now. They knew each other quite well and Aurem wouldn't be the last to say he fancied her a bit. Of course, at work he had an image to upkeep. The owner of a company that dealt in the buying and trading of medical glyphs couldn't fraternize too openly with his subordinates but Aurem didn't really stick too firmly to that moral guideline.

That explained the ease with which he found himself half naked in front of her. He could be perverted all day. It was... the risk of her discovering his new... sickness, that had embarrassed him.

What would she think? Would she scream and run away? Quit? That thought brought a large pang of real regret and worry to his heart. He'd always been fond of Aoi and losing her, both as an employee and a friend would be a heavy blow.

And worst of all, he still hadn't been able to find the old man and set him straight about all this. There was _no way_ he was going to continue with this ridiculous curse. He _had_ to give it back!

Of course the simple reasoning for that was obvious. He hadn't even managed to make it out of his damn house.

"M-Mr. Saotome!" the girl squawked indignantly. "I–"

Another pop. Another burst from a second pipe. This one came with no warning but somehow Aurem saw it coming too. With unnatural reflexes and uncanny speed the man darted forward, tackling her and spinning in mid run to flatten them both against the wall as the second pipe spurted water at his now open door and into the hallway.

"Aurem?" She asked tentatively, looking up at the man who had saved her from a vigorous spray of water, only to find his head lying against the wall. He was laughing mirthlessly.

"It.. just won't stop! I can't get it to stop chasing me! I can't even get out of the house!" His voice took on a whining quality that Aoi found rather cute.

"I don't get it! Its like its trying to find me! Thats the third time that pipe has busted this week!"

"...shitty repairman."

He glared at her. "I repaired it!"

She giggled. "Shitty repairman," she repeated.

"Ha ha, very funny," the man responded sardonically.

Aoi put a hand under her chin and thought for a few moments before she spoke again. The silence was torn by periodic giggles that she found herself unable to stop. The man kept staring around the room like a hunted animal! It was kind of cute.

"So... any idea why it keeps seeking you? That really seems like a weird sort of problem," she finally said.

"I... Uh..." he hesitated. "I... might've done something a little stupid."

Her big eyes pleaded with him. "Go on?"

"Er... well, I think I... I thinkitookmygrandfath..." Aurem's words faded to incoherent mumbles and Aoi didn't catch any of the rest.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I think I accidentally took a curse," he said more firmly this time. Honestly he was so wishywashy! Nothing at all like he was at work. Maybe he really _did _have a personality disorder.

"A curse that makes water splash you? What kind of lame witch would cast a curse like that!?" asked Aoi.

"Er... that's not quite all of it," Aurem responded. "Its–"

He didn't get time to finish. Through the open window came a sudden jet of water. It splashed over Aurem like a wave, his larger body protecting Aoi from the splash entirely.

Before her very eyes, the man seemed to... morph. His body shrunk, dark hair changing to a vibrant sky blue. Still tall yet shorter than he had been. Thin, and lithe, muscle was replaces with soft curves. The clothes he wore, boxers and a t-shirt, suddenly seemed more like an actual pair of shorts and a skimpy dress.

When it was over a beautiful short haired girl stood before Aoi eyes wide with fear.

"Sorry Mister!" came the cry of a small child from outside. "I didn't know your window was open!"

"A... Aurem?" Aoi questioned softly.

The girl gave a sniff. A second sniff, and then she couldn't stop. Her eyes welled, face scrunching into an overburdened mess. Slowly, the girl who was Aurem Saotome sunk to her knees, and began bawling.

"I'm... not... a... girl...! Why... won't this... _stop!?_" Her voice was tinged with hiccups and gross sniffs. She could hardly breath.

Aoi could only stare down in shock, and the twenty eight year old woman crying her heart out on the bedroom floor.

**End**


End file.
